


U&U&Me

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Birthday Sex, Casual Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin gets Taemin another threesome with Baekhyun for his birthday. Jongin's a great boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U&U&Me

Jongin already knows what he's getting Taemin for his birthday this year. He gets the idea in September and spends the entire year waiting impatiently for August to arrive and devising a plan of attack to make sure it goes off without a hitch. Everything has to be perfect.

"Why Jongin," Baekhyun says, fluttering his eyelashes when Jongin approaches him during finals week to ask him for the (huge, gigantic, massive, epic, 'please-I'll-owe-you-one') favor. "I thought you'd never ask."

Taemin and Baekhyun are cut from the same cloth. It only makes sense to Jongin, really, that Baekhyun's the go-to when Taemin's interested in adding a third person into their sex life. He's just as easy-going when it comes to fucking. Doesn't take it seriously, doesn't need it to mean anything other than friends having a good time together. Doesn't need to become part of their relationship. Because really, it's not that their sex life is boring—with Taemin's imagination, it's guaranteed to be good. Sometimes it's all Jongin can do to keep pace with Taemin, trusting him to have thought everything through before diving in. Taemin hasn't let him down yet. This is just an extension of the burning creativity, one facet of Taemin's desire, best kept as a nice treat for special occasions.

The first week of July rolls around and Jongin sends out a few texts to Baekhyun, making sure he's still on board. The enthusiastic, exclamation point-laden text message is encouraging, if perhaps a little frightening. Jongin uses an entire month's salary from his summer job at the hardware store and makes reservations at a nice hotel in the city. King-sized bed in a suite. He has to use Baekhyun's name on the reservation because this place is so nice it won't even let rooms out to anyone under the age of 21.

The eighteenth comes. Taemin doesn't have a clue what's in store for him. Jongin sits through dinner with their families and smiles politely, hoping nobody at the table can read his mind, because the thoughts he's having are just downright filthy. _This must be what it's like to be Taemin,_ he thinks, and then jerks to attention when Taemin kicks his ankle under the table and raises his eyebrows.

"So," Taemin says, cornering him alone in the kitchen after cake and presents. "What's on your mind?"

"I—nothing."

"Jongin," Taemin wheedles. "You've been weird all night. Out with it."

"Your present. I don't have it here with me," Jongin says. "Can you tell your parents you're staying with me tonight? We're going to be out late."

"Where are we really going?" Taemin asks when Jongin turns right at the traffic lights instead of left and merges onto the highway. He can't stop drumming his fingers on the wheel, alive with excitement at the thought of Taemin's expression when he realizes what Jongin's giving him.

"You'll see."

 

\---

 

Baekhyun's already checked in and waiting for them, wrapped in a bathrobe and reclined back against the pillows, watching a Harry Potter film on the television. He flicks it off when the door rattles and opens, but doesn't bother getting up. Taemin turns the light on and stands in the doorway, frowning at Baekhyun.

"What's he doing here?"

Jongin nudges him forward enough to shut the door and drops their bags next to their shoes. "What do you think?"

The wheels turn for a moment as Taemin's brain struggles to process what's going on, and then he gets it. "No," he says, a sly grin creeping across his face. "No, you didn't. You did? Really? For me?"

Baekhyun stands up, then, and yanks the tie on his robe free. It drops to the ground with a whooshing thud, a mere five steps of carpet between a naked Baekhyun and Taemin's slack jaw. Jongin stares and then buries his face into his palms, groaning. There's a red bow tied neatly at the base of Baekhyun's dick. He'd taken the _present_ thing a little too literally.

"Happy birthday, Taemin," Baekhyun announces, doing a complete turn for the full effect. Taemin's giggling like a man possessed, so Jongin supposes it can't be too bad. He drops his chin onto Taemin's shoulder and turns his face just enough to kiss his neck.

"Happy birthday," he murmurs, echoing Baekhyun. "Go on."

Taemin turns and kisses him, mouth eager and wide open. "Thank you," he says, dragging Jongin's hips close to grind against him. "You first."

It's what Taemin wants, and it's his night, so Jongin obliges. He crowds into Baekhyun's space, forcing him to sit back onto the mattress and braces himself with one knee. Baekhyun grins up at him, cheeky, and puckers his lips.

"Come on, lover boy. He wants a show, so give him one," Baekhyun says, looking over at Taemin, who's working on the snap of his jeans with one hand and cupping his erection with the other. Jongin follows his gaze, sees the way Taemin's tongue darts out to wet his lips, and seizes Baekhyun by the jaw to kiss him hard. Baekhyun lets out a tiny noise of surprise and melts into it.

"Take—take off your shirt," Taemin instructs. Jongin's pleased to hear the breathy catch in his voice, the way it always gets when he's turned on. Jongin rears back, breaking the kiss long enough to tug his t-shirt over his head and discard it in the vicinity of Baekhyun's robe. He pushes Baekhyun all the way back on the bedspread, now, hands braced over his head, and he's about to lean in when Taemin's warm mouth brushes against the base of his neck. All the hair on Jongin's body stands on end at the unexpected contact, skin suddenly alert and on fire.

"Cute," Baekhyun hums when he notices the dopey expression that comes into Jongin's eyes. He cups Jongin's cheek in his hand and pats it affectionately. "You guys are cute. A little fucked up, because I'm here, but still cute."

Taemin's too preoccupied to hear what Baekhyun's saying, hands splayed across Jongin's stomach, mouth skimming the length of Jongin's spine, kissing the bump of each vertebrae in turn. Baekhyun brings Jongin's focus back in front of him by tugging at the zipper on Jongin's pants with an insistent whine in the back of his throat.

"I think we're done with these," he suggests, peeling them back as far as he can from his position sprawled out on the bed. Taemin seems to agree with the way he hooks his thumbs into the elastic of Jongin's underwear and slides them off with his pants in one swift movement. He stays down on the carpet on his knees, and Jongin doesn't even have time to wonder what he's doing before Taemin's tongue licks a warm stripe up the crack of his ass. Jongin gasps, eyes rolling back into his head, and then Baekhyun's pulling him down, chest-to-chest, to kiss him again.

Jongin's been in between these two before, and it's like they're always competing to see who can make Jongin lose his focus the fastest. Taemin spreads Jongin's ass cheeks apart, fingers digging into the flesh just hard enough to bruise, and Baekhyun thumbs at Jongin's nipple. Jongin's fully hard, now, rutting his hips into Baekhyun's leg just to relieve some of the pressure. Taemin slips a finger inside, tongue still working, and Baekhyun twists his palm around Jongin's cock to squeeze like he's giving it a brusque handshake. Jongin moans appreciatively.

"Can we try something?" Taemin asks, cheek resting on the flesh of Jongin's thigh while he catches his breath. Jongin's eyes are squeezed shut and it feels like his elbows are going to give out on him if he stays like this much longer, but if he moves away then Baekhyun's going to let go of his dick, and he doesn't want that, either.

"Anything," Jongin manages, voice tight. "It's your birthday. What do you want?"

"I want to see you fuck him," Taemin says, and it takes a beat to register with Jongin that Taemin's talking to him. His dick twitches at the thought.

"Can I—?" He opens his eyes. Baekhyun's looking up at him, eyebrows raised, grinning like an idiot. His lips are red and swollen from where Jongin's been sucking on them, but his eyes are clear and bright.

"You can and you should," Baekhyun says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm great." He spreads his legs and draws them to his chest a little, just enough to reveal the pucker of his ass, already shining with lube. Jongin blinks hard and tries not to think about Baekhyun fingering himself while watching Harry Potter.

Jongin snorts, and then Taemin's pushing the bottle of lube into his hand. Taemin never stops kissing the skin of Jongin's back, even as he makes a big show of unwrapping a condom and rolling it onto Jongin's erection. Even Baekhyun gets in on the action and pinches the tip, flashing Jongin an exaggerated wink when he notices.

"Do it," Taemin instructs, suddenly all business. Jongin warms a little lube between his palms and slicks himself up. Baekhyun scoots down the bed with his hips to be closer to to Jongin, and then Jongin's slipping into Baekhyun, slowly but firmly, until he's seated all the way to the hilt. Baekhyun groans, throws his head back, lifts his leg and flexes his toes. Jongin takes hold of his calf to keep him steady and waits for him to settle, lubed hand stroking Baekhyun's flagging erection. The bow's still tied around the base of Baekhyun's dick, a sort of makeshift cock ring.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. The glint's back, smile peaking the corners of his mouth. "Go," he says, moving his heel to jab at Jongin's ribs the way a rider would encourage a horse. "Come on, Jongin. Fuck me."

Jongin sets a pace just slightly too slow for Baekhyun, who keeps writhing underneath him, clutching at the duvet cover, face flushed and damp with perspiration. His chest heaves with exertion, cock dark and heavy against his stomach, leaving a little shiny smear of precome on Baekhyun's soft skin. It's not enough to make him come but it's enough to drive him crazy and Jongin's enjoying the role reversal from last time they did this, watching Baekhyun fall apart underneath him. Taemin's—somewhere behind him, Jongin supposes, imagining him fisting his own cock, watching Jongin's ass clench each time he thrusts into Baekhyun. He hasn't heard any noises from Taemin in a while, but he knows Taemin's into the voyeurism shit. He knows Taemin hasn't taken his eyes off this.

And then he doesn't have to imagine anymore, because Taemin's rolling on a condom of his own and coaxing Jongin forward onto his elbows again, caging Baekhyun against the covers, trapping him there. Baekhyun cranes his neck up and kisses Jongin just as Taemin gets on his toes and nudges the tip of his cock into Jongin. He braces one hand on Jongin's shoulder, the other on his hips, and slips cleanly inside, muffling his sigh into the nape of Jongin's neck.

"Sorry," Taemin breathes. "Needed to. Couldn't wait any longer."

Jongin actually cries out when Taemin starts fucking into him, surprised at the sudden, overwhelming sensation of being sandwiched between two bodies, by the odd sensation of fucking while being fucked, being pushed in one direction, then pulled in another, unsure which way to move. Taemin's hand snakes down between Jongin's legs and starts fondling his balls and he nearly loses it right then and there, whining so loudly through his nose that Taemin has to shush him through his quiet laughter. Baekhyun tries to kiss Jongin to keep him quiet but Jongin's panting heavily from the overstimulation so it just turns into heavy breathing, Baekhyun whispering encouragement right into Jongin's open mouth, hands cradling his jaw, soothing him.

Before long, Jongin's whole body goes rigid and he collapses onto Baekhyun's chest as he comes, teeth sunk into the sweaty skin of Baekhyun's shoulder to stop from yelling out loud and startling the other guests in the hotel. He hasn't come this hard in a long time—maybe ever, although that time in Taemin's car might be a close second—and he can't do anything but lie there as Taemin keeps fucking him through it, driving his hips harder as he reaches his own orgasm. Baekhyun gets crushed into the mattress under the weight of both Jongin and Taemin, but to his credit he doesn't complain—just lies there patiently, stroking the short hair at Jongin's sideburns, whispering, "You did good, so good," into Jongin's ear so quietly Jongin wonders if Taemin can hear him or if his pulse is pounding too loudly to hear much of anything that's going on underneath him.

Jongin winces at the way their skin sticks together when Taemin pulls out and flops onto the bed, hand between his legs as he tries to peel the condom off without spilling its contents. Jongin wants to get up and wash himself—but can't—but knows he really should, he can feel himself getting soft, still inside Baekhyun. He lets Baekhyun's leg drop to grab the base of the condom and slides out, slowly, crawling back on his knees until he's free of Baekhyun. Taemin pushes his own used condom into Jongin's palm, wrapped in a tissue.

"Thanks." He flashes Jongin a wide, shameless grin. "Appreciate it."

"It's still _warm_ ," Jongin grumbles, a little disgusted. He scrunches his nose.

"Of course it's warm. It's just my jizz," Taemin says reasonably, reaching out to stroke Jongin's face. "You've had it in your mouth plenty of times. And on you. What's the big deal?"

"Guys?" Baekhyun asks, and they both look down at him, eyes wide. He's still spreadeagled across the bed, still rock hard. His expression's hard to read—somewhere between frustrated and amused, his damp fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat. The veins in his neck are prominent. "I hate to interrupt, but uh, can you finish what you started with me, or—?"

"What's the magic word?" Taemin asks.

"Suck me off," Baekhyun shoots back, stomping his foot like a petulant child.

"Close enough." Taemin pulls the red bow off Baekhyun's dick, tosses it behind him with some fanfare, and lowers his mouth all the way down in one swift movement. He's always been unusually good at suppressing his gag reflex, especially when he's showing off—and everything about the way he's sucking Baekhyun's dick right now suggests it's a point of pride, watching Baekhyun arch up off the bed, swearing rapidly under his breath, knuckles white, as he comes right down Taemin's throat.

"Shit," Baekhyun rasps when Taemin finally lifts his mouth off Baekhyun's dick, seal breaking with a soft sucking noise. "Jongin. I wasn't so sure what you saw in him, but I get it now. That's—that's a talent, man," he says, raking his fingers through Taemin's hair with a look in his eyes that borders on affectionate. Taemin chuckles and swats at Baekhyun's hip, face pillowed into Baekhyun's stomach.

"Can't believe you got me a threesome for my birthday," he says, laughing. "With Baekhyun."

Jongin tugs at Taemin's shoulder gently, just enough to roll him over so that he's sandwiched in between Jongin and Baekhyun. "Did you want something else? I can always return him," he mumbles, kissing the bridge of Taemin's nose fondly.

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. "No take backs, assholes," he says, bowing over their twined bodies to drop a kiss on the corner of Jongin's mouth, and then over to Taemin's—this kiss lingers just a beat longer, like he's saying _happy birthday_ properly.

"No," Taemin says, eyes shuttering. "Can't return open packages, especially without a receipt. I think we're stuck with him."

"Fuck you. That's it, I'm out," Baekhyun says, but there's no heat in it. Jongin watches him pick his clothes from the floor and drag them on—socks first, then his pants, then finally his shirt. The robe gets tossed over the back of a chair for housekeeping to deal with in the morning.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Jongin offers. Baekhyun smiles at him over his shoulder, hand smoothing his fringe in an attempt to look less well-fucked. It doesn't really work. He still looks wrecked. He's going to get some interesting looks when he crosses the lobby downstairs on his way out.

"Nah. Not tonight. It's Taemin's special day. I'll leave you two alone to your sappy lovemaking, or whatever it is you couples do when you're not having sex with your friends." He winks again, greasy and unrepentant, as Taemin chuckles dryly into Jongin's neck. "Maybe next time. You guys'll be alright checking out?"

"Should be," Jongin says, propping himself up on one elbow to watch Baekhyun go. He scrunches his fingers at the open door, waving goodbye. "Thanks, Baekhyun. Drive safely."

Taemin waves half-heartedly from where he's lying curled into Jongin, wrist flopping, eyes still closed. The door clacks shut behind Baekhyun, and the lock beeps again as it engages. They're alone, finally, although Taemin looks like he's seconds from passing out and sleeping for the rest of the night. Jongin looks down at him, the peaceful smile on his face, and runs his thumb across Taemin's lower lip.

"You alright, birthday boy? Should I call someone?"

"No," Taemin says, pulling Jongin back down onto the bed with a sudden reserve of energy he seems to have pulled out of thin air. "Nobody else. I've been waiting for it to be just us all night."

"You could've said something earlier, you know, if you wanted it to be just us tonight," Jongin says, trying to keep a straight face. He knows he nailed Taemin's present—both literally and figuratively. "I could've told Baekhyun to leave—"

"Shut up," Taemin says, laughing, crawling onto Jongin, pinning him to the mattress by his wrists. "That was a good birthday present. Hard to top."

"Pun intended?" Jongin teases. "Don't worry, I don't need a threesome for my birthday. You're enough for me. We're even."

"I love you," Taemin whispers, nuzzling Jongin's face, peppering it with a thousand quick, light kisses. "You know that, right? So much. Thank you."

"I know," Jongin says, still trying to catch his breath, unable to see anything for Taemin's gentle lips on his eyelids. "I love you too."


End file.
